This Center will deal with problems related to the health and illness behavior of patients/consumers. Efforts will focus on the evaluation of different strategies designed to increase the extent of patient/consumer participation in the processes of their own care. These include "discovery-learning" health education for children, giving patients their own records, patient-provider contracts, child-initiated care, and self-care. Others, principally from RAND, will pursue studies of aggregate consumer behavior. If studies demonstrate the efficacy of interventions that activate the consumer behavior. If studies demonstrate the efficacy of interventions that activate the consumer, then activities will be initiated to define the changes necessary to "activate the system" i.e., to alter the behavior of providers. Work will be conducted in a variety of settings, including the University Elementary School at UCLA, a public unified school district, the UCLA Hospital and Clinics, Veterans Administration installations in Southern California and the Kaiser-Permanente Hospital of West Los Angeles. Postdoctoral fellowships will be established for scientists interested in working with physician "Clinical Scholars" in these health care settings. While many constituencies are represented among these collaborators, an Advisory Council will serve to assess and recommend responses to requests for assistance by other interested groups or individuals.